


dark in my imagination

by melliegrantsx



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melliegrantsx/pseuds/melliegrantsx
Summary: Zelda helps Lilith; Lilith helps Zelda; and after a heartbreak maybe they can be together.
Relationships: Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina) & Zelda Spellman, Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	dark in my imagination

**Author's Note:**

> \- English is not my first language, then, sorry for any mistake;   
> \- For plot purposes Caliban didn’t sent anyone from Hell to murder Lilith; Although his spell worked and Lilith ran for help;  
> \- Good reading ♥

Zelda never thought she would have to let a refugee from Hell stay at the Academy, and she never thought she would have to help in the birth of the son of Satan himself. Of course she wasn’t glad Lilith was in the same roof of her students and in the same roof she spent most of her time: by being the Directrix and the High-priestess of her Coven she was barely at home… and it had Marie, also. Since her stay at the Academy, Zelda was barely at home. That’s because, well, they were in a kinda messed up relationship. It was mostly about sex, but Zelda was truly nourishing some weird feelings about her. Marie seemed not to care about it, to be honest, and this was the hurtful part. Zelda had a lot of boyfriends and girlfriends by growing up, but she has never felt like that so fast. She was liking Marie and her staying at the Academy, as the same way she would learn to like the companion of Lilith. 

The Spellman witch was once devoted to the Mother of Demons, but who wasn’t? The first witch to ever exist, but it seemed that Lilith doesn’t liked her back to say at least. All the times she prayed to the Madam Satan and all the times she had nothing in return. It is kinda ironic, honestly, that now Lilith herself seeks help to Zelda. And at this point, the Spellman witch had no devotion anymore: Lilith was just another witch, but worse than that, she was meaningless to Zelda. Although, she made an oath as midwife, and there she was, helping to give birth to baby Adam. 

It was a tough birth, and they only succeeded because of the force of the entire witches of the Coven plus the power invocated by them from Hecate. Lilith lost a lot of blood during this process, that’s why it was recommended that she should stay in her bed at one of the rooms next to Zelda’s office. She was weak, and couldn’t return to Hell like that. 

  
  


* * *

“Má chérie?” Marie called for Zelda, who was laying with her head in her chest, both of them naked. “What are you wondering, my darling?” 

Zelda was with her mind far away, actually, not that far… she was thinking of the woman in the room next to theirs. 

“Nothing.” She mumbled. 

“You are a terrible liar, Zelda Spellman.” Marie paused “And I’m sensitive, don’t you forget? Tell me.” 

“Well… actually…” She started to play with her own hair, as if she was counting them. “I think I should get out of here.” and she suddenly jumped out of bed. 

"That’s it?” Marie wasn’t understanding a thing at all, but maybe it is how things go on with them: the lack of communication. 

Marie complained something in french which makes Zelda only dresses up faster. She wanted to leave. She wanted to check on Lilith, for Hecate’s sake! And she doesn’t know why she felt this will to not comment about it with Marie. 

Zelda left the door and walked towards Lilith’s bedroom. She knocked twice before entering: 

“Hey, I just wanted to check on the baby Adam before I go home.” She said. 

“Did you come here for him or for me?” Lilith asked, mostly because she liked to tease whoever was in front of her. 

“I would like to check on him… but I also came here for you.” Zelda was being honest. 

Lilith let Zelda touch the baby, who seems to be in a deep sleep. 

“So… you? Okay?” Zelda asked. 

“Yes. And thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me, thank Hecate for blessing the birth.” she said as her way out, closing the door, before saw a little smirk on Lilith’s face. 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


Zelda went home to try to sleep, but all she could hear was the echoing voice of that evil spirit who showed up at the Academy the other day… that she would never be loved and that Marie was tricking her. It was so painful to hear that, and she knew it wasn’t true, but it kept echoing in her mind. She thought about whipping again, a thing she didn’t do for a few months now, and it was a victory. But she was finding herself in a position to do it again, she was feeling dirty, and guilty -- she doesn’t know why. Things with Marie were good, until it wasn’t. She wanted more, but can she deserve to be loved? She was pondering about it, with her whip on her left hand, ready to do it all over again, until she listened to a voice. A familiar voice, echoing in her mind. 

“Don’t do that, Spellman.” and then she suddenly left her whip falls into the ground. At the same time her tears fell over her face. 

“Lilith?” she asked, standing up and searching for the woman through her bedroom. 

“I’m not there with you, silly one.” Lilith said “Although I will never abandon you ever again.” 

Zelda wasn’t understanding what the other witch was telling her. 

“I can communicate with whoever I please, and I’m so thankful that you helped me today, I would be hurted if something happened to you either.” 

“Oh, please. I don’t need your pity party.” Zelda thought. 

“You are right, you don’t need my pity, but you deserve my respect and I know that you once were devoted to me. Let me be devoted to you now.” 

Zelda ran to her bed again, and tried to cover her ears, in vain. 

“I’ll let you sleep now. But know that I am here for you, even though you don’t want me to be.” 

Lilith’s voice vanished and Zelda could finally sleep, in peace. At least for one day. 

  
  


* * *

Zelda was smoking while reading her russian newspaper when Sabrina came to sit with her at the table. She noticed her aunt was quite different, distant, even though she’s always focused on her newspaper, she didn’t even notice that her niece was sitting in front of her. Ambrose was coming downstairs and sat at Sabrina’s side and coughed while making his cereal, mostly to get the attention of his aunt. 

“Oh, for Hecate’s sake!” Zelda exclaimed, she didn’t notice both of them there. “You almost killed me!” 

“Aunt Zee, something has happened? I’m sitting here for like… five minutes and you didn’t even notice me.” 

“Well, Sabrina, actually, a lot happened. Did you forget that Lilith is at the Academy at this exact moment? To be honest, I should run. Enjoy your breakfast and don’t be late for your classes.” 

She said, dragging from her cigarette before putting it out. The truth is that she couldn’t pay attention on her newspaper when all she could think about was Lilith. And why? She felt the obligation to thank the other witch for what she did the last night, saving her from herself. Zelda knew that if she ended up whipping herself again she would feel terrible about herself and it was for the best. 

Although, she had no clue how she would thank Lilith for that. But one thing was clear as water: she couldn’t stop thinking about Lilith. It was almost as she was enchanted by her, and it was dark in her imagination. 

**Author's Note:**

> pls reviews are important!! Hope you enjoyed xx


End file.
